


Incoming Storm

by SatuD2



Series: Tien & Chiaotzu fics [40]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Addendum to actual fic, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Please read Fledgling Cranes first, Storms, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: Tien hated storms. They always made his arm ache. Now, though, he knows he can reach out to someone who is always there, if he needs.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Tien & Chiaotzu fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Incoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For the r/Fanfiction Discord's drabble night! Prompt: There when I need you. This is an addendum to Fledgling Cranes, a pint-sized prompt story finished recently, please read that one first.

He scratched his left elbow, trying to distract from the ache down that forearm. It was a deep ache, down to the bone, the sort of pain that set his teeth on edge.

A storm must be coming.

He rolled over in bed, peering out of the window into the darkness. Lightning flickered far off through the pines, so far that the rumble of thunder was inaudible, just a subtle vibration in the mattress.

Reaching out with his mind, he tried to find his brother. He knew the direction, roughly. Smiling wide, immediately comforted, at the familiar, drowsy voice.

_Tien?_


End file.
